The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus having a finisher capable of stapling a stack of sheets at any one of a plurality of positions.
Copiers, printers or similar image forming apparatuses having a finisher are extensively used today. Conventional finishers include one capable of sorting sheets carrying images thereon and then stapling a stack of such sheets together. Moreover, some finishers with such a stapling function are selectively operable in any one of modes for stapling a sheet stack at a single predetermined point and modes for stapling it at a plurality of predetermined points.
However, the problem with a finisher operable in such different modes is that the stapling position or positions have to be selected in consideration of the orientation of documents, sheet feed direction, and the orientation of characters (image). This requires troublesome operation and, therefore, often results in defective stapling.